kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Capture God Keima
Keima's Classroom error... Alright, fixed that. thanks for telling me that. I'm usually busy with other parts of hte wiki, os I thank you dearly...GreenMoriyama 00:01, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Upload I'm glad to see that you are asking me, but I did not create this setting on this wiki. Please ask the ther admins, such as Progamer or Bharatram. Sorry. GreenMoriyama 02:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:A quick question regarding image uploading I use it through paint. It's easy, just copy an image that you want to paint and save it as a PNG file. Seems that most of the peoples do not understand how to upload, I will create a special page to explain it. I hope it helped for now. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah i know. That's why we are using it here a lot. Thanks for Understanding. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) New Chapters When we create a new chapter on this page, it is recommended to create them when the actual scans are created. In order not to create a false upbringing that the chapter is already out, please don't create new chapter pages, even if the spoilers are out. This is also so that we admins can keep organized; leave it to us admins to do such things. GreenMoriyama 02:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Oops! It seems I've forgotten about the fact that Redhawk is now releasing two days earlier than they used to. I'm should've checked this; very sorry. Even so, make sure to let me do this, for I'm the one who was asked by the other admins do the do the current chapters. GreenMoriyama 02:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Latest Episode Hey, Progamer Likes to do the Latest Episode stuff.. But if you have everything then can you post it on a temp page and I will ask ProGamer to read over it and recommend your work for consideration. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 20:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : I think it's a better idea to keep that in. Ask progamer first if you can, and if he says yes, then I say yes. But I don't have the higher hopes that he'll agree, for he once got upset at me for writing in for an earlier episode. It is like his territory, as the music and chapters are my 'territory'. Just be careful. GreenMoriyama 00:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) A temp Page is something that is like a sandbox page that is only made for testing purposes.. All the content that is there will probably be available for public view but the User will have to search for it. You can make something under your Name like.. The Capture God Keima/Temp Episode Page(You can just make a page with the link I have provided) Just post whatever you have and I will get ProGamer to approve it.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 00:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Capture_God_Keima/Temp_Episode_Page I put it up there. Has no pictures, but I'll be glad to upload them if they are needed. It's up to PG or whoever is making the page if they want to use this or not. The Capture God Keima 01:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : Progamer noted this episode as two different parts because it had two title. Make sure to make those differences of episodes, that might be a good idea... GreenMoriyama 02:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Why?? Why actually you put the category targets, i replaced it with target characters. Please undo it. [[w:c:magico:User talk:ProGamerP9|'ProGamerP9']]' | (Userpage ⁝ Talk) ' 13:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well thanks, it's great that you understand it. =) PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Newest Episodes I know that i haven't a lot of time. If you insist of doing it then go ahead, but you must create the episode pages on the way how i creates them. You should also categorize the images. Also create a detailed summary page, JapaneseOPfan will check it out if the page is long enough to be pronounced as clear. I've seen the test that you've done and i might say that i really am impressed. You have my word of doing it. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to create the pages anytime soon? (Just in case you didn't see it, I told Progamer that I'd rather let you create them and check the pages myself since I have other stuff to take care of and you seemed willing) Sorry, I'm sorta impatient. You don't have to create them immediately, but I'd like you to do it as quick as possible (at least before the next episode comes out and we get pushed back further in schedule) If you don't feel like completing the pages just yet, you can just create the layout and add some pictures while I do the summary. 21:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Seeing what you've done to the two episodes. It's great, but...the pictures are way different then how i uploads them. Seeing at the first episode of the Jun Nagase Arc. And in the infobox, there must be an episode card. For the rest, it's great and fast, good work. PGPⅨ (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay dude, I need you to change these two images from a Square image to 16:9.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 15:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I will change them in a an hour or two. I already changed the resolution to 950x700, but I have something else to do first.The Capture God Keima 15:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey great work! I'll be tweaking the episode pages here and there as soon as my internet service is back. (Yesterday, lightning struck our power line and currently all the systems are down. This is from a library computer) I can probably take care of a few images too. I only took a quick glance at your work, but it seems good so far. I'll be looking over them later on to see what else can be done. Keep it up buddy! 01:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode 12 Summary Hey I heard from Greenmoriyama that you and JapaneseOPfan are tasked with working on new Episodes.. I was just going to ask if you guys have started something [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Episode Images At this wikia, we are using HD format images. What you are using are images formats from 8 years ago. Can you change the images on HD format. And one thing, can you also add a lot of images in the episode pages, and may i suggest you to observate clearly Progamer's episode pages before you edit again. Evenly that the season has been finshed, i ask you to remodel the episode pages or else you may not create a episode anymore if there is another season in upcoming. SakuguUser-上司-Talk 08:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :If you are doing it, change the pictures in HD format. SakuguUser-上司-Talk 06:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)